


Forever Yours

by noveltyromance



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltyromance/pseuds/noveltyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She has decided.”</p>
<p>“What?” he asked in incredulity.</p>
<p>“It will be revealed to you in a matter of time.”</p>
<p>“What? I don’t understand!”</p>
<p>“There are some things in the world that doesn’t need understanding, only acceptance,” with that statement, he disappeared from the room leaving Matt alone to ponder on his sullen words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I could not help myself. I am so sorry. I should be writing my other fic but I had to post this instead. Really, so sorry.

**_PROLOGUE_ **

 

 

It was scary. The malevolent darkness enveloped his heart and his fear, not subsiding.

He was trapped in a room with no door, no window, no opening. It was dark, with only the flickering embers of the small candles scattered across the floor to guide him. It was eerie and scary. The air is overwhelmed with the smell of burning rubber and scorched flesh. The aura filling the void space was of gloom and wretchedness, the kind that would push weary hearts into the sweet bliss of death.

He doesn’t know just how he got there. Then again, it does not matter. Only that he has a mission to complete.

“What do you want, Matthew Smith?” his companion asked. A long hooded smock made of old wool clothed him. It was fitting for he was towering over Matt, overpowering even. His face hidden by his hood, only the intense light from his amber eyes show his sincerity. He reeked of rotten bodies and an overwhelming stench of fear. His voice hauntingly soothing, to sway dejected souls into its bidding.

“You know what I want,” he countered in a mask of bravery.  
  
His companion shook his head. And with a slight wave of his shriveled, bony hand, he dismissed Matt’s notion.

“Why?”

“Because I love her.”

“Your love is deep enough for you to forfeit your soul?” Disbelief rang clear from his artic-ice voice.

“I’d rather die a thousand deaths than see her cry. And death is nothing to me. Only she matters,” Matt replied back with full conviction.

His companion stilled for a while as if contemplating. His amber eyes scrutinized Matt’s haggard face for a while. Matt saw his hand flex and wondered; does his proposition entice the hooded fellow? Then he saw him nod ever so slightly.

“Then, you changed your mind?” Matt asked in hope and excitement.

“Words like those never came from my utterance. However, I see your plight. You intrigue me. But the life is not yours to dominate. It is hers. Therefore the decision should come from her.”

“She doesn’t need to know!” Matt nearly shouted at him in anger.

“You dare raise your voice at me?” the other person   
thundered at him, warningly. And on cue, the air in the room seemed to disappear.

Huffing and clutching his neck, he dropped on his knees. “Please! I…am…sorry,” he begged to him while his throat still constricted from lack of air. At once, the air appeared again. He was able to breathe with great ease. “Thank you,” he murmured as he was still catching his breath.

“Remember who you are talking to, foolish man.”

“Duly noted.”

“The decision is will be from the owner of the coveted life. I shall give you both one hour. Do as you desire.”

“Please, no!” He begged again at him but his companion was nowhere in sight. “Come back!” he called out but no one came.

He was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this what you really want?”
> 
> She looked far away and nodded slightly but resolutely.
> 
> “And you have no regrets?”
> 
> “No regrets. Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... I don't know where this came from. It just wanted to be written and it did.

===============================================================

 

“Matt…wake up! Matt!” A concerned voice urged him out of his ghoulish dream. He sat up with cold sweat covering his half naked body. Frustration pooled in him. Irately, he combed his short hair with his sweaty hands. He glanced at the clock on the table near him. Its neon lights said ten o’clock pm. He was going to stand up when a warm hand stopped him.

With a warm voice, Alex asked her boyfriend, “Bad dream?”

When you’re dreaming about talking to someone as ominous as the entity in his vision, isn’t that worse than a bad dream? It would not even fit the definition of a nightmare. But he doesn’t want her to worry. Not when they just had a brush of death.

“Yeah.”

“Care to share?”

“I dreamt that you were gone,” he simply lied.

Her features softened. She pulled him closer to her, not minding his dampened body. Rubbing his back in a circular motion, she uttered, “Oh, sweetie. It’s about last night isn’t it?”

“No.” He was adamant. He’s not going to tell her that he fear of losing her to death. He lost one precious woman; he’s afraid he’s going to lose one again.

She gave him a disappointed glare. “Matt, I know when you lie. Your breath goes shallow and you’re eye twitches. It’s about yesterday’s accident, isn’t it?”

He didn’t answer, fearing that she might notice his breath thinning. Instead, he focused on the lit lampshade on his side of the bed.

Alex sighed. As much as she loves him, she can’t handle his stubbornness and defiance when it comes to emotions. He is aloof. Though he shows his love for her, she can feel that he was holding back. And it saddens her that he doesn’t share his feelings with her. But then again, Matt is a man. He is the epitome of a macho man. Macho in the physical sense as well as the emotional sense.

His strict father brought him and his sister up alone. Of course he would be taught to keep his feelings bottled up like the unconventional image of a man. But there’s always been a touchy subject to him. Death.

His mother, when he was at the tender age of thirteen, died of pulmonary cancer. From then on, he can’t handle people close to him dying. It was always his private mission to save them from the danger of demise. That’s why he was a doctor. And the more concerned he was into people’s lives, the deeper he sank into the pit of fear. Fear of losing someone special to death. Fear of not being able to protect them like he did when his mother died.

It scares Alex that he may never recover.

“I told you, we’re fine. The drunk driver yesterday only managed to put a big dent on your car. A rather big dent but still, just a dent.”

“It’s those kind of people that make this world so dangerous. People like them should rot in hell,” he replied out of vehemence.

“Matt,” she sighed. He’s going to drone on and on about the dangers of life.

He recognized the fatigue in her voice.

“I’m sorry.” He took her hand in his and kissed it. God, he loves this woman. She leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. She bit her lip, as if contemplating what to say next.

“You don’t have to protect everyone. Not everyone could be saved.”

He withdrew his hand, jumped out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. Alex rolled her eyes at his reaction. So typical Matt to run away from a subject he doesn’t want to delve into. She ran out of the room only to find him by the living room of his posh bachelor’s pad.

He was sitting on his white leather couch with hands covering his head. She knows that he is anxious about something. She knelt in front of him and gently took his hand from his face. She silently ushered him to gaze into her eyes.

God, she was lovely. Her wild curls framed her gorgeous face. The apples of her cheeks were flushed and her lips…god those lips that he could never resist.

She smiled lovingly at him. That smile, for Matt, takes away all the fear, hurt and anger he has. It was his beacon of life. If he could continue waking up with her smile beside him, he would die a very satisfied man. He pressed his forehead against hers. He knew he was blessed to have such a supportive and understanding woman with him amidst his imperfections.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know it’s not. That driver cut me off by the intersection.”

“I’m not talking about that,” Alex replied, wary of the sudden change of his expression.

“Don’t even go there!” He hissed as he stood up.

“You have avoided talking about her ever since I knew you. If I didn’t talk to your father I wouldn’t know about what happened to her. It’s not your fault.”

He clenched his hands in anger. Alex felt scared of his reaction. But she was assured that he wouldn’t hurt her. Besides, he needs to snap out of it.

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“But you have to. Matt, it’s been sixteen years already! And you haven’t moved on!”

“I did! I just don’t want to talk about it.”

“But I do. You were hurt. You were scared. I understand that. I know tha-”

“You don’t know anything! So stop it!”

“You’re right. I know nothing. But it’s because you don’t share anything with me. Matt, I’m here for you. For the four years that we’ve been together, you never shared anything with me except your love,” she replied, obviously upset.

“Shouldn’t my love be enough?”

“Call me selfish but where’s your trust? If you love me enough, you’d trust me with your feelings. I can’t stand being an outcast with you. But you just can’t let me into your inner circle! Every time I step forward, you step back. It hurts me that you act this way.”

He remained silent. It was true. He has some issues that he needed to solve. It is true that he keeps things bottled up. However, he does not want to admit that he is scared. It makes him feel less of a man. And the lesser man he is, the lesser his courage to protect her from everything harmful in this world.

He lowered his head in shame. And uttered, “I’m sorry.”

After hearing the words from him, she crossed the channel of space between then in one fell swoop and embraced him tightly. He’s loosening up, she knows. It doesn’t end here. But it also starts here.

“Forgive me?”

“You don’t have to ask.”

His response was nuzzling his head on her shoulder. He wouldn’t know what to do without her.

“Matt, your mom…”

“I felt guilty.”

“Why?” she inquired further.

“She died without me saying sorry for all the bad things I’ve done to her. She died without me saying how much she meant to me. She died without me saying I love her so much. I had so many things to tell her, to ask her.”

“You don’t have to say that. She knew that you were sorry, that you love her. She’s your mother. She will always know.”

“It’s different, saying it. And I was…” his voice trailed off, not admitting the next word.

“Scared?” she supplied.

He sighed heavily. He just nodded. It was so hard for him to admit it. He can still hear his father’s resounding voice in his head screaming, ‘A man does not shed tears, say sorry and admit fear. Only to their woman.’

“Fear is a natural thing, no matter what you’ve been taught,” Alex said. She doesn’t like Matt’s upbringing but she dearly loves his father like hers.

He simply nodded but refused to vocally accept her statement. He tightened his embrace.

“You know what, there are lots of ways to treat phobias or fear. And one of them is distraction,” she playfully said to him.

Matt, catching on instantly, urged her on. “And how is that?”

“Let me show you,” she seductively whispered into his ear as she led him into the bedroom.

He let himself get dragged to their bed, relieved that she dropped the matter and anticipating her method of distraction.

===============================================================

He was back into the dark, enclosed space. And again, he has no recollection of how he got there in the first place. This time the flickering embers shone with more intensity as before. A fierce breeze teased the embers. The smell of burnt rubber and scorched flesh were anything but weaker than it was before.

The feeling is the same. The fear is the same. And his companion, still the same.

“The time is nearing to an end,” the other declared.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why does one breathe? Why does one cry when in pain? Because it is necessary.”

“It’s necessary to bring her into this?” he asked with unlaced sarcasm.

“She is already in this to begin with.”

“But still-” He was silenced by a reprimanding stare from the other and it’s raised, shriveled hand. The embers flickered. The amber eyes of his companion eyed him with much curiosity.

“She has decided.”

“What?” he asked in incredulity.

“It will be revealed to you in a matter of time.”

“What? I don’t understand!”

“There are some things in the world that doesn’t need understanding, only acceptance,” with that statement, he disappeared from the room leaving Matt alone to ponder on his sullen words.

===============================================================

He jolted back from his dream, profusely sweating and in deep breaths. He ran his hand to his ragged face. He turned to the other side of the bed to find her gone. Only the warmth from her beddings stayed beside him. He went up and looked for her. She’s nowhere to be found. He narrowed his search to the veranda.

There he found her silhouette against the cold glare of the moonlight. A gentle breeze swayed her long, cotton nightgown along with the white satin curtains. She looked breathtakingly beautiful against the backdrop of the moonlight. And what made her more beautiful is that she is all his.

He slowly crept up to her and snaked his hands around her. She was caught in surprise. But instead of moving away, she leaned against him and reveled the wonderful touch of her skin to his. They stood there for a moment, just loving every minute of it.

After a while, she broke the hug and leaned on the railing of the veranda. She focused on the sight to behold. He followed her gaze. The house overlooked a series of houses and roadways. That roadway being the one they were in the accident before. He remembered the fear and panic when two cars collided. And the smell of burning tires, somehow vaguely familiar.

“What are you thinking?” Matt inquired as he too leaned on the railing.

“Things,” she replied simply.

“What kind of things?”

“The ones that would affect us greatly…” she whispered. She was barely audible but Matt heard it, the haunting melody of her voice hinting something dreadful. He felt a sense of foreboding wash over him. She turned to him, her shallow eyes meeting his. He saw a hint of sorrow in those almond-colored eyes he loved so much. “It’s getting cold, let’s get back inside.”

He reluctantly nodded and closed the doors to the veranda. Alex returned to the bedroom already. She looked disturbed.

Something in her eyes made him want to do something and everything. And do it now. He had been contemplating for quite some time now. He already bought all the necessities. All he needed was the perfect time to bring it up.

Before returning to the bedroom, he sneaked into the living room and opened the liquor cabinet. He kept it inside knowing that she would never take a peek the cabinet. He smiled as he felt the touch of the leather box in his hand. He opened the box and peered inside it. Knowing that the engagement ring is snugly in it, he headed to the room intending to surprise her.

He entered the room only to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands cupping her face. She shuddered and a whimper came from her. There was no mistaking it. She was crying.

“Alex?”

She looked up to him. Tears streaked down her smooth cheek. She brusquely wiped it away and tried to hide her sob with a cough.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, greatly concerned. Did he do something wrong? He doesn’t think so. Not that he remembered.

“I-it’s…I…Matt,” she stammered.

“What is it?” he asked as he went to her. But as he walked forward, she stepped back. He furrowed his eyebrows. She’s surely acting weird.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured in a small voice. She looked down, not wanting to meet his eye.

“Sorry for what?” he asked again, suspicious of her answer.

“You said sorry earlier. It’s time for me to say mine.”

“Sorry for what?” he repeated again. This time, he caught her arm and pulled her to him. She wriggled free of him as if her skin screamed in agony at the touch of his.

“I-I promised I’d stay…forever with you. I know I promised that right before the start. I’m really sorry. But I had to do what I had to do. You may not forgive me now, but please do so in the future,” she gushed incoherently. She was sobbing at the same time she spoke.

“What?” An idea struck him. It can’t be. “Are you breaking up with me?”

She faced him; her doe-like eyes searched his and answered, “Y-no.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he thundered angrily at her. He was hurt and confused.

“Matt,” she uttered as she was quivering in fear. An angry Matt is not to a force be reckoned with. “Don’t hate me please.”

“Then explain, please. What is going on, love?” he asked her. Still confused, he pondered on her suspicious actions. But he was hurt. It was like being punched in the gut. Only, it hurts more than one could ever imagine.

“You’ve got to do something for me,” she said earnestly. Tears are still dripping from her face, now more abundant than before.

He eyed her with utmost doubt.

“I love you so much. More than you’ll ever know,” she sobbed out. Her hands lay outstretched towards him. But she did not move them, scared that she might hold on tight and never let go.

Matt’s mind was reeling with confusion. A part of him dreads to know her answer. And a part of him knows what she was doing.

“You have to do this for me. Please Matt, do it.”

“W-what is it?” Matt asked, going along with her hysterics.

“Forget me,” she whispered in deep anguish before she covered her face with her hands.

He was in a state of bewilderment. Forget her? Before he could ask her anything else, she clamped her hands on his wrist and pulled him towards the window. As her hand came in contact with his, he felt an overwhelming surge of fear.

Something is wrong with the picture. Her hands were white, as if drained with blood, and very cold. She pointed out towards the roads. She turned to him with tears in her eyes and asked, “Do you not notice anything?”

He felt ignorant knowing that he did not notice anything at all. He murmured, “It’s a little quiet?”

“And why is that?”

“I don’t know. Should I know? And what has that have to do with anything?”

She dubiously turned her focus back to him, expecting him to get it. She pointed to the clock hanging on the wall. It said ten o’clock p.m. Matt still did not get it and dumbly stared at the clock.

But it’s weird though.

It was also the same time he and Alex got a little naughty and did the deed.

He looked out the window and saw the roads. It was really quiet. And now he knows why. There are no cars or people passing by. Impossible since that said road was a highway. There were always cars passing by no matter the time of day.

He questioningly looked at Alex and let her explain.

“Do you see now?”

“What is going on?”

“Wake up, Matt.”

“What?”

“I picked you. You’re free to go.”

“What do you mean?!” he asked, deeply alarmed.

Alex closed her eyes and blurted out the truth, “He made you pick and you chose me. He also asked me and I chose you. What you didn’t know is that your answer was a test. I needed to hear your answer before I made up my mind. And I chose you. I would always choose you.”

Realization dawned on him. His dreams were real. So he did talk to Him.

He talked to Death.

And He’s going to take away Alex!

“No!” he screamed out in outrage.

“Matt, stop. There’s nothing you can do. Not everyone can be saved,” she affirmed him but more so, herself.

“I can’t lose you. I love you,” he cried out. He held on to her. As he did so, he felt a tug of a strange sense of panic. The temperature seemed to increase and an aroma of burned tires filled the air.

She lifted up her frail arms and touched his anxious face. She traced the tip of his nose and his luscious lips. She felt the smoothness of his forehead and settled her hand on his right cheek.

“Sometimes you have to let go. We had fun together. We laughed. We cried. We loved. And we made love. I cherished every moment we had together. It will always be with me. You have so much life to live. You are too precious to be taken from the world. So let me go. Treat me as a distant memory and live on-”

“No! I won’t! I can’t live without you!”

“Matt, don’t make it any harder for me,” she pleaded to him. At this point both of them are crying over the impeding separation. He only held tighter to her, refusing to give up.

“I need you, Alex.” he said hoarsely, forgetting his pride. He admitted it. He would never be anywhere without this woman.

“You don’t need me. Please Matt, forget me. Live on as a wrinkly old man with lots and lots of grandchildren. I want you to have a fruitful life, one that you won’t have regrets about. So don’t hang on to me.” She sobbed out loud. She saw him shaking his head. She hastily said, “If you really love me then you would go on. Please, I don’t have much time.”

Matt just stared back at her, crying at the same time. He was filled with so much despair. He can’t do anything but wish that this were nothing but a morbid nightmare. That when he wakes up, he will find her beside him to greet him good morning and give him a kiss.

The clock rang. Its haunting sound shook Alex with alarm. She looked down at the roadside and saw a bus swerving across a traffic less road.

“Matt, wake up. I want you to wake up and live on. Be happy. And take care of yourself,” she uttered her goodbye. She kissed him passionately, and held on as if never letting go.

He deepened the kiss, sharing their last kiss, an evidence of true love. She pulled away and looked out the window. He peered outside and saw a familiar black Audi stopping by the red traffic light.

He recognized the car as his. He looked inquiringly at her. She only wretchedly smiled and said, “We were in a rush to get home because I kept teasing you all night. You could never concentrate when I would touch you inappropriately. We came from Karen’s party.” The clock drew one of its haunting beckon yet again. Now it was telling the time: 10:10 pm.

He opened his mouth to retort something when he heard a loud crash. The bus collided with the Audi. There was an instant explosion. The car was upturned and the bus was blown into smithereens. No doubt that the battery of the bus exploded. There was a big fire. The smell of burnt rubber filled the air. People started panicking. There was mayhem everywhere. And in the black car emerged a wounded figure pulling an unconscious person away from the car. She looked worse than Matt lying on the ground but she painstakingly pulled him away from the cars. She struggled but her determination to save him seemed to power her on. As she pulled him away in what seemed a safe distance, the car exploded behind her. She sagged to the floor, protecting the man she wanted to save. In the explosion, there was a shard of metal that lodged itself on her back. And there she lost awareness.

Matt could not believe what he saw. He looked beside her and saw her smile triumphantly and sadly. She saved him. But in return, her life was to be exchanged.

“Why?”

“I love you, Matt. Just as you would rather die than see me cry, I would rather die than see you get hurt.”

“Alex…” He was at a loss of words to her selfless act.

“I would have said yes if you asked. I would always say yes to you. No matter what question it is. I love you Matt. So wake up…wake up.” As she said that, everything around him was enveloped with a white light. It was eating everything away. He tried to hold on to Alex but she too was gone. Nothing was left except for a blinding light.

He felt numb and beaten up. He was lethargic. He tried to move his body but no avail. But somehow, he knew that he could only go little by little. And that he had to move fast. He slowly opened his eyes.

He saw four people in a white room. Each clad in a doctor’s robe or scrubs. He turned to his side and saw a bunch of wires and IV’s connected to him.

“He’s awake!” a nurse exclaimed.

“Oh thank God! Matt’s awake!” he heard a familiar voice shout in pure relief. He was confused. Where was he? And what happened?

“Arthur! What happened?” a worried female voice asked.

“Matt just woke up!” the said Arthur excitedly repeated. “What about Alex’ operation?”

“I went here to get you coffee. I left Karen there. Alex should be…”

Matt didn’t stay to listen. He hurriedly yanked the IV drip off of him and the wires. The pain did not matter. He was numb.

He was numb with fear. Fear for Alex.

He grabbed his clothes and took the only thing that mattered. He went out of the room and ran aimlessly, not knowing where she is. Still, he hurried. There were people after him. The doctors, nurses, Arthur and the girl he recognized as Jenna were following him. They must have come from the party. He was too fast for them. He found strength in his determination to find her.

He entered through a doorway and found Karen standing still in front of the operation room. He walked slowly towards her and heard her silent sobs. She turned around and was shocked to find him. The shock turned into remorse. Her body shuddered as she tried to contain her sobs.

Arthur and Jenna came inside and saw them there. Jenna dared to ask, “What happened?”

“Alex…she’s…she’s gone,” Karen said in a small voice while her tears streaked down her pale cheeks.

Arthur exclaimed in disbelief, “What? You’re lying!”

“They were trying to take the shrapnel embedded in her right lung when she went into anaphylactic shock. She was allergic to the anesthesia and they didn’t know. She just…she just…they couldn’t save her.”

“No!” Jenna cried out as she ran inside towards the friend that she once had.

Arthur and Karen, both crying, went inside to calm Jenna. Matt took his time getting inside, reeling from the shock although he knew it would happen. He was hoping, hoping against all hope, that it was a horrible dream. That he would wake up and find her sitting on a hospital bed with a cast on her leg and a playful smile on her lovely face. But not this. Never this.

The saw a body covered in a white sheet on the operating table. The doctors had given them time to grieve before placing Alex into the morgue.

He cried. He broke down and sobbed.

How could he not? He loves her. And she saved him. From death and from his fear of death. But most of all, she said yes even though he didn’t ask the question yet. But he plans to make it right.

He ambled towards her, slowly feeling the pain and exhaustion at every step. His whole body ached but his heart hurt more. He drew the sheet from her head and took a moment to look at her pale, lifeless face.

His heart broke into pieces knowing that he would never see that beautiful face smile at him again, or see her smooth cheeks redden whenever he flatters her, or feel her kissable lips rub themselves against his.

He took out a diamond ring from the box he was clutching. And took her cold, right hand.

Karen and the others gasped at the sight of him. It was heartbreaking, seeing him propose to her like that.

With great determination, he forced the words out of his mouth, the ones he had been practicing for the longest time, “Alex…you said that you will take care of me forever. I resented that. Because I wanted to take care of you. I wanted to serve you and treat you like a queen that you are. I wanted to be able to have kids with you. I wanted…”

He paused for a bit to regain composure. But he continued on, more determined to say the much needed words, “I wanted to grow old with you. You told me that you wanted me to live a life without regrets. Grow old as a wrinkly old man with lots and lots of grandchildren.” He gave a wry laugh.

“I wanted to do that with you. I wanted to have beautiful kids with you. But I can’t do that now…not without officially asking you to be mine. So Alexandra Kingston, will you be mine forever?” He fumbled the ring in his hands and slowly slipped it on her ring finger. Tears fell down Matt‘s face as he tried to bite back the irresistible urge to bawl.

“You said that you would say yes. That you would always say yes to me. So thank you for saying yes. Thank you for always being there. Thank you for loving me. I’m sorry too, for breaking my promise to you. I will never forget you. I could never forget. I will always cherish you and our memories together. I love you so much, Alex. Always and forever.” He ended his goodbye with a kiss on her colorless lips. He fought the urge to collapse due to fatigue and pain, emotionally and physically. He moved closer to her and whispered in her ears the words he should have said earlier, “Thank you for saving me. I promise to live on, with you in my heart.”

===============================================================

She stood in the middle of a grassy meadow. A gentle breeze teased the ends of unruly curls. The refreshing air calmed her heavy heart.

“It’s done,” He told her as he appeared to her side. “He’s safe. You can rest now.”

Alex looked at him, not feeling scared that Death approached her. She smiled at him in contentment and uttered a word of gratitude.

“Is this what you really want?”

She looked far away and nodded slightly but resolutely.

“And you have no regrets?”

“No regrets. Never.”

He took one last look at her and disappeared for good.

Alex looked at left hand and settled on the object on her finger. She smiled and caressed it lovingly, the diamond ring on her finger.

She closed her eyes and whispered into the thin air, “I do, Matt. I will be forever yours.”

************************************************************

 


End file.
